more_fun_quicksand_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Mucus Blossom
The Mucus Blossom is a quicksand type added in version 1.0.6 of MFQM. Description The Mucus Blossom is a naturally occuring quicksand type that generates in Roofed Forests and Jungles. It appears to be a giant red blossom with an opening revealing a belly full of mucus. Generation Mucus Blossom naturally generates in Roofed Forests and Jungles. Obtaining Obtaining the individual blocks is not possible without a tool with the Silk Touch enchantment as trying to break the blocks will yield nothing. Much like the Fleshy Pit, one could relocate the Mucus Blossom if one so choose but it is very tedious due to the amount of blocks. One can however grow a Mucus Blossom themselves by planting a Poppy in dirt and using a Sinking Potion on it. One must ensure to have enough space for Mucus Blossom to grow with atleast 7x7x8 of dirt. It takes at most 6 minutes in real time for it to grow which cannot be sped up with Fertilizer or Bone Meal Effects Mucus Blossom is a rather passive quicksand type, as it doesn't pose any immediate danger due to its immense size. It instaed actually attracts passive mobs with its intoxicating scent which then would proceed to engluf the mob with its nodules in the center. If a player either on accident or on purpose falls into the Musuc Blossom, it will slowly engluf the player with its noudles where they will eventually be inside the blossom's belly where the player would be trapped inside with thick, slimy mucus slowly digesting them. The plant walls are seemingly unbreakable and escape out of the Mucus Blossom is surprisngly difficult. This is due to the general environment it generates in. Using a Long Stick is all but futile. Using Rope is also futile as the mucus is too thick and sticky for it to handle and a Grappling Hook is almost useless as they do not work on foilage. If the Mucus Blossom is grown indoors however (or if a tree happens to be tall enough), using said Grappling hook will allow the player to have a chance of escape, though the Mucus Blossom will try and resist any attempts of escape with its mucus and noudles. The Life Jacket can help the player survive too in the Mucus. Trivia *The Mucus Blossom is one of two quicksand types that are multi block based, the other being the Fleshy Pit. **Both pits have openings with muscle like walls that drags the player to the bottom, though the Mucus Blossom uses mucus to digest its prey (or the player) while the Fleshy Pit uses acid. *The Mucus Blossom is probably a mutated poppy. This is due to the fact one can simply grow them while using a Sinking Potion. Though the Mucus Blossom could very well be a seperate species of plant. **If one actually decides to dig up the area around the Mucus Blossom, it resembles an oversized poppy flower. *While the Mucs Blossom can be destroy wtih fire, Lava does not seem to affect it. *Due to how Mucus Blossom generates, trees may grow on it which could potentially obstruct it. *The only reason the walls of the Mucus Blossom is unbreakable (outside of creative mode) is due to the interactions between the mucus and the blocks themselves. Category:Quicksand Type Category:Structures